Soul Mirror english version
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Sam tried to understand how could so much intimacy cause so much distance. - xover HP and SN - Dean Winchester/Harry Potter, Sam Winchester/Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

**Author: ** Agata Ridlle

**Translator: ** Dark K.

**Title: ** Soul Mirror

**Summary: ** Sam tried to understand how could so much intimacy cause so much distance.

**Spoiler: ** 5 to SN e 7 to HP

**Cover: ** (take off the spaces) http : / / i930 . photobucket . com / albums / ad142 / DarkW / Capas / soul (underline) mirror . jpg

**Pairing: ** Dean Winchester/Harry Potter (with some Sam/Harry and a little Cas/Dean)

**Gender: ** drama/agnst

**Rating: ** M

**Status: ** complete

**Music: **"Seek and Destroy", Metallica.

**Chapters****: **41 drabbles

**Soul Mirror**

_We are scanning the scene in the city tonight_

_We are looking for you to start up a fight_

_There is an evil feeling in our brains_

_But it is nothing new you know it drives us insane_

It was Just a dream.

A glimpse. A glance. A spot of light in the darkness.

Two red points that made him sit up in the bed.

Two Green points. Desperate. Childlike.

And they were gone.

"Sammy, wake up! You ok?"

Dean's soft hand on his shoulder made him tremble, looking at his brother's face, used to the nightmares in the empty room, where they were waiting for their father to come back.

"Ok." Sam answered sleepily, running his hand over the face much too young for anything that could be hidden behind those eyes.

He wasn't afraid. Even in face of that strange red hate, there was something beautiful in the green.

**o0o**

**TBC...**

**Hi! One reader asked me if I could have the story translated to English. I talked to Dark K., my twin and great friend, and she accepted to do it. Thanks, Dear!**

**I hope the story is read and appreciated by more people now, and please, review!**

**In Portuguese, I update everyday, one drabble a day, but today, I will post 3 drabbles, so that both stories are in the same place.**

**Thanks and see you tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**02/42**

**Soul Mirror**

_Translated by Dark K._

Dying was strange.

It was empty, dim, cold, nothing, everything at the same time.

He would never remember. He wouldn't know if there were hell or heaven, good or evil angels who'd come to take him to an eternity in peace or hatred somewhere else.

He was tired, and maybe he wanted that. Maybe there was no real acceptance, but only the way his feet should walk.

At the end, there was no real choice besides the inevitable.

And he allowed himself to fall into the seconds of his non-existence, wondering if _someone_ , _somewhere_ , really cared about the fact that it was just _him_ who had to die.

**o0o**

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**03/42**

**Soul Mirror**

_Translated by Dark K._

"What is it?" Sam asked, watching Dean lying with a serious expression in his bed.

"Nothing.", the man's rough voice sounded in that way that Sam knew meant that there was something, "I'm thinking about what you Said today.", Dean confessed.

"What, exactly?, Sam replied, annoyed. Hunting Bloody Mary had left him empty in a different way from the other hunts.

"About there being things you don't say.", Dean looked at his brother, who made an impatient gesture with his hands, "I get it, man.", he hurried to add, "I was just thinking."

Sam allowed the silence to take over, seeking everything that was hidden in it.

Jess. Dreams. Green eyes.

**o0o**

**TBC****...**


	4. Chapter 4

**04/42**

**Soul Mirror**

_Translated by Dark K._

"SAM!"

The man was on his knees with his back injured. There was an empty and desperate shout coming from the other man who was running to him.

Tears ran down his face. There was the taste of blood in his mouth. He could feel his eyes closing, and he knew that, when he reopened them, there would be white and nothing.

Harry looked at the ceiling of the dark room and took a deep breath, running his hands over his face, seeking control after another nightmare.

When would that end?

In years there hadn't been anymore pain, or death, or Voldemort, or scar. But there were the dreams.

"Sam?", he repeated, confused.

**o0o**

**TBC...**

**Until Tomorrow ^ ^**


	5. Chapter 5

**05/42**

**Soul Mirror**

_Translated by Dark K._

Sam was watching his brother sleep in the bed beside his. His chest was rising and falling with the precise rhythm os those who rest and dream about good and innocent things.

As if those existed in their world.

Dean's breathing was almost disturbing in and of itself. The air in the room smelt of death. Both of them were dead, and yet they weren't.

It was almost as if death was denied to them for knowing so much about it.

But Dean was going to die. Because he hadn't been able to stand the fact that he - Sam - had died.

And he didn't know if he wanted his brother's eyes haunting him after that.

**o0o**

**TBC...**

**Hi, people! I apologize for not writing much on ANs, but my English isn't very good. Dark K. is helping me, but I don't want to bother her too much.**

**Thanks to all of you who are reading the story, and even if I have so few reviews, I hope those of you who are reading it, are also enjoying it.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**06/41**

**Soul Mirror**

Is was a collection of drawings and maps, books and names in front of him. Mione was telling him that that wouldn't help any, but she was smiling, knowing that, once he started something, he just had to see the end of it.

And she helped him solve the puzzle of his dreams and put together dates, information and images from his memories.

And all Harry wanted to know was why Sam Winchester, from Laurence, Kansas, America, was showing up in his dreams. A journalist called Casey, who wrote a story on him and ghosts, gave him the phone number.

At least, he seemed to be still alive.

**o0o**

**TBC...**

**Today I was separating the drabbles one by one, so that it'd be easier to post them, and I've just realized I have 41 of them, not 42! .-.**

**Sorry! But, well, it's not like it would really matter. I think.**

**Anyway, it may be a reason for you to enjoy it more, specially since things are finally starting to get into place.**

**See you tomorrow!**

**And I'm sorry it's a bit late, but the power went out yesterday and I stayed without internet for most part of the day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**07/41**

**Soul Mirror**

Bobby's hand felt like an unreal comfort. Ruby's voice sugested everything he knew he didn't want to do.

The one he wanted wasn't there anymore.

What he wanted the most was denied to him in all forms.

And there was so much life in him that was suffocating. he was made to live. Made to forget his particular vision of hell and keep chasing all his own demons.

And he had to dominate what he really was so that, maybe, he could end all of it. And then he would conquest the right to follow his own path.

Maybe following Dean.

**o0o**

**TBC...**

**See you tomorrow, people!**


	8. Chapter 8

**08/41**

**Soul Mirror**

He'd come after a nightmare and now he was lost in a strange country, looking for people the police and every other person he asked told him were dead.

Ok, he had died too, and he was alive. And if his nightmares had taken him there, they would take him to that Sam person.

But it seemed as if the closer he was, the less coherent his dreams became.

And now it wasn't just the man bleeding, kneeling on the floor. But a hand coming from the earthe itself searching for life, and a black winged angel smiling at him.

Harry wandered, not knowing what was real, to that bar.

**o0o**

**TBC...**

**Ok, and from the next one on, both universes will merge.**

**I hope you're enjoying it.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**09/41**

**Soul Mirror**

First it was Jess, and the way she was offering him the worst of all demons. Now, the green eyes that possessed that lost and innocent air that not even the angels had anymore.

It took him a few seconds to believe it wasn't another illusion. And a few more to come close to him.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?", Sam asked, getting out from behind the counter, looking at the insecure boy who had just got in the place.

"Oh, Merlin, it's you!", the surprise in his words was written on his eyes, on the way the small suitcase fell to the ground, on all of his face and his body.

It was for sure: the man knew him too.

**o0o**

**TBC...**

**Ok, now the game gets better.**

**See you tomorrow**


	10. Chapter 10

**Soul Mirror - note**

**Hi,**

**I'm sorry I haven't posted anything the last few days, but I had to travel. Now, the translator had to travel, and we'll only return next week. Unfortunately, the fic will be on hiatus for that short period. But don't lose faith, we will return. See ya!**

**Agata Ridlle.**

**PS: And thanks Retty-Chan, for translating this little note for me. ****Kisses, girl!**


End file.
